


Appetizer

by treesblooming



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesblooming/pseuds/treesblooming
Summary: "Patience," he practically coos. Crowley refuses to cry. "You, my dearest, are a scrumptious meal and it would be a shame if I don't--" he leans over, kisses him hard, tongue pushing in. Crowley sucks his tongue, wanting to eat up his words. Aziraphale pulls back, gives Crowley a dangerous sort of smile."Excuse me. If I don't savor it." He punctuates his sentence by nosing along Crowley's jaw
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	Appetizer

**Author's Note:**

> A rare attempt at smut! This has been sitting in my draft for months, so let's set this baby loose to the world!  
> Minimal beta reading has been done, apologies in advance.  
> If you've read this fic through Twitter, well then, hello mutual!:)

Crowley should have expected this, to some extent. But he never allowed himself the chance to think that he could have this moment.  
  
Yet now, here he is now, laid down on Aziraphale's bed. The sheets are thick, soft and comfortable. He is aware that he could fall asleep here, waste time away cocooned in this nest. But there's no time for that. Not when Aziraphale is sat between his stretched out legs, running tentative hands along his thighs, mapping out his flesh, caressing and pinching and leaning down to press kisses on the inside, slowly-- excruciatingly slow-- trailing further up to his cock. Crowley shivers, tries not to press his thigh further against Aziraphale's lips, in a silent plea to be devoured, to be consumed. He does not want to rush this. But fuck-- he's waited for far too long.  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Aziraphale leans back. Crowley whimpers at the loss of contact, already missing Aziraphale's lips, his wet tongue tracing paths, teeth marking territory. "Patience," he practically coos. Crowley refuses to cry. "You, my dearest, are a scrumptious meal and it would be a shame if I don't--" he leans over, kisses him hard, tongue pushing in. Crowley sucks his tongue, wanting to eat up his words. Aziraphale pulls back, gives Crowley a dangerous sort of smile.

"Excuse me. If I don't savor it." He punctuates his sentence by nosing along Crowley's jaw, alternating between nipping with his teeth and licking him, small kitten licks, trailing down to his neck and lower.  
  
Crowley comes to life, breath quickening, Aziraphale's voice getting mixed with the sound of his blood pumping along his veins, blooming his skin red, as he arches-- torn between chasing Aziraphale's tongue with his body and wanting to pull him up so he can kiss him.  
  
"Angeeel," he drags out, hoping Aziraphale will read everything in between. In response, Aziraphale licks along Crowley's collarbone and saunters. Stops at his nipples, perked to attention. He envelops the right nipple with his mouth, wetting it with his saliva and teasing it with teeth. Crowley hisses, squirms, but Aziraphale continues to hold him down.  
  
Aziraphale moves on to his left nipple and Crowley bites his lip because he loves it, loves the attention, love Aziraphale's mouth, but he wishes-- so badly-- it were elsewhere.  
  
"Fu-- 'Zira--" he tries again but is cut off when Aziraphale tugs his nipple, causing Crowley to cry out.  
  
"I know," Aziraphale says. He runs his hands up, up, along Crowley's arms, intertwining their fingers and keeping Crowley pined down. He peppers kisses along his ribs, taking turns to lick and nibble and rub his cheek on heated skin. Sweat shines across his body and even then Aziraphale doesn't stop, laps them up and makes small satisfied sighs. Crowley groans and twists but Aziraphale presses his hands down, a reminder to keep still.  
  
When Aziraphale has had his fill, he moves his hand to Crowley's hips, fingers pressing hard. Nails dig into his skin and it's a wonderful, distracting thought, knowing that these will leave a mark. Aziraphale looks at Crowley, staring with unabashed adoration. He looks well kept, apart from his lips, plumped and wet, and his cheeks, now a beautiful red. One would hardly think he had just spent the half hour sampling Crowley. Crowley can only imagine what he looks like-- hair rumpled, eyes wild and irises blown, marked and purpled and helpless.  
  
"Hold on to the sheets, please," Aziraphale instructs when Crowley attempts to sit up and bring his arms around Aziraphale. "Crowley," he emphasizes when Crowley is slow to respond. He snaps in action, scrambling to obey.  
  
"Good, so so good." Aziraphale rewards him with a quick kiss on his forehead.  
  
Satisfied, Aziraphale returns his attention further down. Crowley arches, hoping his cock will catch Aziraphale's attention. But Aziraphale has become quite the expert at thwarting temptation and this is nothing but child's play.  
  
What he does is stick out his tongue, trails it down Crowley's cock. A light touch, a tease that shakes him. He cries out loud, wants to press into Aziraphale's mouth but the angel's grip is strong.  
  
"Fuck--" he rasps and bends his leg, dragging it hard up along Aziraphale's spine, using his heel to try and push Aziraphale down. He just wants-- he just wants--  
  
"Mm, quite," Aziraphale says once he's done trailing all the way down to his balls. "That's the idea isn't it?" He darts a glance at Crowley who is now heaving. "Perhaps if you continue to behave," he says as he shifts his gaze to his hands. Crowley tightens his grip on the sheets.  
  
Aziraphale beams at him. It's the same smile he reserves for dessert, for molten cake housing a warm gooey center. For crepes stuffed with the sweetest cream and freshest strawberries. For eclairs and honey soaked peaches and Crowley knows the look he gives each and every one of his favorites but he'd never thought he'd ever be on the receiving end of it.  
  
He'd never thought about how that look can come across as predatory.  
  
Finally, finally-- Aziraphale touches his cock. It's a firm grip. His hand, already coated in lubricant, slides easily down and, when he gets to the base, twists to entice a reaction from Crowley. Crowley hisses, thrusting up to get more friction. Aziraphale lets him, once, twice and then digs his other hand, still on his hip. Crowley struggles to keep still and has to curl the toes of his other leg into the sheets.  
  
"P-plea-- ah!-- Pleasssse--" he asks, breathless, drawn out and increasing in volume as Aziraphale lowers his head and sucks a ball in his mouth. His hand starts stroking his cock, keeping a steady pace. He doesn't change it, not when Crowley has taken to asking for Aziraphale to go faster or slower.  
  
Aziraphale then moves up to his cock, wrapping his lips around the base and sucks. Crowley claps a hand over his mouth to stifle his shout. Aziraphale immediately pulls back and gives Crowley a sharp look.  
  
"What did I say?" Aziraphale's tone is polite but stern and Crowley feels a slight twinge of shame.  
  
"My hands--" his voice is hoarse. He coughs and tries again. "Keep my hands on the sheets." He sinks his hand back, fingers clenched hard.  
  
"Exactly. And is it a difficult task to follow?" Aziraphale manages to look disappointed and the shame grows in Crowley, along with--  
  
With fucking arousal.  
  
"No, it isn't," he mumbles in agreement, not sure if he wants to maintain eye contact with Aziraphale or look away.  
  
He settles for looking away but Aziraphale cups his cheek, makes Crowley face him and sees the fondness and adoration on Aziraphale's face. It is, however, fleeting and quickly shifts back to disappointment.  
  
"Behave," Aziraphale reminds him. Crowley nods but the consequence has been set. His cock has now been dismissed and Aziraphale, instead, sinks his teeth into the meat of his thighs.  
  
Crowley, somehow, manages to keep his hands on the sheets. It's a struggle because what he wants to do is yank Aziraphale-- tug his hair, make a mess of those blonde curls. Scrap his nails against Aziraphale's scalp, pull him up and get his mouth on Crowley's cock. He tries to voice his desire, moans whenever Aziraphale gets oh so close to his cock. Whimpers when he draws away. Whispers for more and shouts his pleas, trying to draw Aziraphale up with the leg still on his back.  
  
"'m close," he says. Repeats it when Aziraphale doesn't stop.  
  
"Are you now?" Aziraphale asks. He runs a finger along his cock, humming as he goes, eyes fixated on every twitch his cock makes. Crowley bites his lip and hisses out a curse. His cock is red and leaking. Crowley feels as though he will burst the moment Aziraphale adds more pressure to his touch.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Aziraphale concludes. He adds another finger to his cock, gliding them up and down but nothing more.  
  
"Aziraphale-!" Crowley pleads although he doesn't know what to plead for anymore.  
  
"Hush now." Aziraphale takes hold of Crowley's hands, wordlessly asks him to let go of the crumpled sheets. Aziraphale takes each hand and kisses each knuckle with quiet reverence, moving up his forearm and then to his lips, sliding in his tongue over and over and then capturing Crowley's lower lip between his teeth. Crowley chases Aziraphale as he pulls away and Aziraphale gives him one firm kiss, just a press of lips, before pulling back completely.  
  
"On your knees, my love" he says and helps Crowley settle into his new position. Crowley feels sluggish. He does not want to move, not until he's been able to cum yet here he was, leaning on his forearms, back and ass presented to do as Aziraphale pleased.  
  
He's prepared for Aziraphale's tongue but he wasn't prepared for Aziraphale to start on his back.  
  
Aziraphale licks him between his shoulder blades. It's a small, unassuming lick, similar to the first bite of food before deciding how to best dig into the meal. Crowley fails to shut his lips and slips out a long, drawn out moan. His knee jerk reaction is to jolt away from Aziraphale. His secondary reaction is to arch his back for more.  
  
They had just recently discovered how sensitive Crowley's back was. Aziraphale, bastard that he was, often use it to his advantage. Trailing his fingers, light feathered touches, as he leaned over and whispered compliments to Crowley. Pressing his fingers just so as he asked Crowley for a favor. Each and every time, Crowley would stiffen, hold his breathe and melt, gritting his teeth to keep himself quiet. And then he'd nod his head and Aziraphale would beam at him with faux innocence.  
  
Crowley loves him.  
  
Aziraphale continues his descent on Crowley's back, alternating between long hard licks and short teasing ones. Crowley keeps arching in each and every way.  
  
"Be good, darling." Aziraphale says, digging his fingers into Crowley hips but Crowley cannot. Absolutely cannot keep still, not when Aziraphale keeps dipping his tongue along his spine, tracing each vertebrate and biting into the meat of his flesh.  
  
And since he cannot keep still, Aziraphale keeps pulling back. He blows cool air on areas he's just marked and Crowley shivers, chest heaving, fists clenched and eyes shut to keep tears from leaking.  
  
Aziraphale doesn't wait for him to recover, only gives him a moment or two every time, before diving right back in. It's too much. It's not enough. Aziraphale gets more relentless, doesn't stop even as Crowley keeps wriggling, just holds him tighter and pulls him back against the angel so he can't get away. Crowley's back feels wet all over. His legs are shaking, his cock is leaking and aching. He feels tension build at the pit of his stomach--  
  
"Angel-- 'Zira, I'm going to--"  
  
"No." Aziraphale says immediately. Crowley groans as Aziraphale slaps the cheek of his ass. The sting isn't so bad but it's enough to bring his attention away from his erection. Aziraphale soothes him with a lingering kiss on his ass, light and gentle. "Did I say you could?" Crowley whimpers and shakes his head. "Can you be good for just a little bit longer?" A beat. Crowley draws in a breathe and gives a minute nod.  
  
"Excellent." Aziraphale runs his hand down Crowley's spine. "So good for me." Places a kiss at the tail end of his spine.  
  
"I haven't even started the main course yet."


End file.
